MEMORY
by Koizu Miss
Summary: "Hey teman-teman bagaimana ekspresi Sasuke jika ia mencium gadis disekolah kita!" / "Bagaimana rasanya Sasuke? Manis?" / "Hn, jika ada waktu." / sedikit percakapan dalam fic ini, Sasuke harus menerima tantangan sahabat kuningnya untuk mencium seorang gadis. Dan setelah insiden ciuman itu Sasuke mulai merasa candu dengan bibir korbannya, bagaimana hari kedepannya?, OOC.. RnR, DLDR
1. Chapter 1

**~BELONG~**

 **NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

 **GIRLFRIEND © AKIYAMA HARA**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pairing : Sasuke Uchiha & Sakura Haruno**

 **Genre : Romance**

 **Rated: T**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Attention : Masih banyak miss typo, kalimat kurang jelas dan tidak efisien, alur kecepatan *** _ **maybe**_ ***, Dll**

 **Warning : Don't Like Don't Read**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Untuk membayar fict yang dipending ^^ maaf kalo ini masih kurang bahagia SasuSaku nya, karena nyatanya aku masih kalah dengan keinginan reader agar konflik nya ringan :)

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

~!~

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

CHAPTER 1

TANTANGAN

* * *

"Hey teman-teman! Bisa kita bayangkan bagaimana jika Sasuke mencium seorang gadis disekolah kita?!" tanya Naruto pada Sai, Neji, dan Shikamaru. Mereka bertiga tertawa pelan, bahkan Shikamaru yang pemalas tertawa pelan mendengar pertanyaan sahabat kuningnya.

Sasuke yang merasa tersudut sedikit mendengus untuk tidak tersulut emosi oleh ucapan Naruto. Namun semakin ia menahan semakin panas rasa hatinya karena pertanyaan yang Naruto tanyakan semakin _ekstream_ ditelinganya.

"Bagaimana ekspresi _Teme_ jika ia mencium gadis? Haha... tidak pernah terbayangkan!" tambah Naruto membuat Sai semakin tersenyum manis namun sarat akan kepolosan.

Sasuke menggertak giginya, apalagi katanya? Bagaimana ekspresi ia mencium gadis? Yang benar saja! Bahkan jika ingin Sasuke tinggal menjetikan jari telunjuknya pada gadis manapun, apalagi gadis disekolahnya yang rata-rata adalah penggemar beratnya. Dan soal ciuman? Sasuke sudah sering mendengar dan melihat caranya dari Itachi kakaknya yang sering berbuat hal demikian dengan **kakak iparnya**.

" _Teme_ kenapa kau diam saja Huh? Kau benar-benar sedang berpikir tentang ucapanku yah? Hehe... memangnya kau berani mencium gadis? Jika iya, siapa gadis beruntung itu yah?" Naruto memasang gaya seolah ia sedang berpikir dengan idenya sendiri.

Sasuke mengeratkan genggaman botol bekas jut tomat yang sudah habis, rasanya emosi kali ini sudah ada diubun-ubun. Tidak dikelas, tidak dikantin selalu saja Naruto bahas sesuatu langka yang belum ada dalam silsilah hidup Sasuke.

"Sasuke, apa kau berani dengan tantangan Naruto?" tanya Sai angkat bicara, walaupun Sai tersenyum manis tetap saja dimata Sasuke itu sukses membuatnya mual setengah mati.

"Hn, aku akan mencium gadis yang jatuh dihadapanku!" jelas Sasuke menatap sahabat-sahabatnya tajam, termasuk Neji dan Shikamaru yang tidak bicara apapun itu Sasuke menatap tajam juga.

"Baiklah! Akan aku buat jebakan!" dan Naruto memang sengaja menjatuhkan minyak yang sudah ia pinta dari salah satu Bibi penjaga kantin.

Tapi rupanya Sasuke serius, karena pemuda bungsu keluarga Uchiha itu tampak menunggu korban yang akan ia cium. " _Teme_ , ingat jangan dipipi! Itu sama saja bohong! Berikan kecupan ringan atau bahkan dibibir gadis yang jatuh nanti!" nasehat Naruto semakin membuat Sasuke memerah wajahnya, amarahnya sudah berada diambang batas dan Sasuke mencoba mengenyahkan itu demi sikap Uchihanya.

Sasuke menunggu siapa korban yang akan ia cium karena jatuh, Naruto menyimpan jebakan minyak dari kantin sekolah dan ia haburkan disana agar yang melewat kelantai itu menjadi licin dan tidak ada keseimbangan. Walau minyak tidak terlalu banyak tapi jika berpengaruh pada lantai licin akan sama saja bukan? Membahayakan, tapi demi rencana yang harus dilaksanakan.

~!~

"Hinata- _chan_ , tugas dari Kakashi- _sensei_ aku kerjakan dirumahmu juga yah?" tanya Sakura menatap Hinata meminta jawaban. Hinata sendiri mengangguk walau ragu-ragu, untuk sahabat _pink_ ini apa sih yang tidak Hinata berikan?

"A-aku akan menunggumu di rumah setelah jam pulang sekolah selesai Sa-Sakura- _chan_ ," jelas Hinata menolehkan kepalanya kearah Sakura.

Mereka tertawa bersama ketika mengalihkan info pada hal unik lainnya. Namun...

"KYYAAA" Hinata terpeleset jatuh, Sakura mencoba menyelamatkan gadis itu tapi yang terjadi ia sendiri yang ditindih tubuh Hinata karena licinnya lantai kantin. Yang terjadi akhirnya adalah Hinata yang berada diatas tubuh Sakura yang meringis kesakitan.

"Sa-Sakura- _chan_!" teriak Hinata kaget, _refleks_ Hinata tidak bisa menahan tubuhnya karena ia sendiri kurang keseimbangan. Segera Hinata membantu Sakura berdiri dari jatuhnya.

Untung saja minyak hanya mengenai bagian lengannya saja karena Sakura terkapar dilantai tepat disebelah minyak yang sengaja di jatuhkan Naruto.

"HAHAHA LIHAT SI JIDAT LEBAR!" tawa Karin bersama dengan _genk_ nya.

"Ka-kau baik-baik saja Sakura- _chan_?" tanya Hinata memandang sahabat _pink_ nya dengan tatapan khawatir dan bersalah.

Sakura menganggukan kepalanya, ia masih sedikit disibukan karena harus mengusap-ngusap pantatnya yang kotor. Namun perasaan Sakura berkata, ada seseorang yang sedang berada dihadapannya dengan badan yang menjulang lebih tinggi darinya.

Penasaran siapa yang berdiri dihadapannya Sakura mendongakan kepalanya dan seketika _emerald_ hijaunya membulat sempurna.

CUP

Seseorang mencium dirinya dibibir tepat dihadapan umum, bahkan Karin yang sempat menertawakan membulatkan mata _ruby_ nya karena tak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat.

Sasuke Uchiha, mencium Sakura Haruno dihadapan umum, didepan seluruh siswi dan siswa, didepan seluruh pengguna kantin mau itu adik kelas atau kakak kelas bahkan sepantarannya. Juga didepan guru yang sedang beristirahat. Tanpa rasa malu!

Dirasa gadis dihadapannya ini kehabisan pasokan oksigen Sasuke segera mengakhiri ciumannya dan berjalan menajuhi Sakura dengan datarnya, seolah-olah tidak ada hal apapun yang terjadi.

~!~

Sesaat sesudah meminta maaf pada Neji, Naruto melihat Sasuke mendekat kearah meja kantin mereka. " _T-Teme_! Untung saja Hinata- _chan_ tidak sepenuhnya jatuh! H-hehe maafkan aku dan Sai, kita berdua sudah percaya jika kau memang ahli dan bisa mencium gadis dengan ekspresi datarmu," ujar Naruto disertai cengiran canggungnya. Bahkan Sai terlihat tersenyum kikuk mengikuti saran Naruto.

Sasuke sendiri mengendikan bahunya dan meminum jus tomat baru yang dibelikan Naruto dan Sai dengan tenang. Neji menatapnya aneh, sedangkan Shikamaru menatap Sasuke heran. Walau sama arti tapi berbeda ekspresi yang dilancarkan keduanya.

Sasuke tampak biasa saja, bibirnya sama sekali tidak ia hapus dengan punggung atau tisu kantin karena sudah mencium Sakura. Dan Sasuke sendiri malah menjilati bagian permukaan bibirnya sendiri.

"Sasuke bagaimana rasanya? Manis?" tanya Sai masih dengan senyuman polosnya, walau Naruto sudah menyikut pinggangnya tapi Sai tetap tidak menghancurkan niatnya untuk bertanya sesuatu yang bahkan ia belum pernah lakukan, dan ia sangat penasaran.

"Enak," jawab Sasuke singkat. "Rasanya candu." Lanjut Sasuke santai dengan nada datar biasanya. Sasuke memang terlihat Sasuke seperti biasa, namun yang membuat Neji, Shikamaru, Naruto, dan Sai membulatkan matanya adalah kalimat yang diucapkan Sasuke.

"Ja-jadi kau berniat akan menciumnya lagi?!" tanya Naruto terbelalak, mata birunya sudah hampir terlihat menyerupai bulan purnama yang bersinar.

"Hn, jika ada waktu," jawab Sasuke singkat, Sasuke terlihat enjoy saat menjawab pertanyaan Naruto.

Bagaimana rencana Sasuke untuk mencium Sakura lagi? Pikir Naruto. 'Oh maafkan aku Sakura- _chan_ , kau sudah terlibat dalam permainan kami.' Ujar Naruto dalam hatinya.

 **TBC**

* * *

A/N

Yosh! Fic pelepas penat^^ RnR nya reader- _san_ :)


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

 **DI CIUM PANGERAN SEKOLAH**

* * *

Pelajaran berlangsung, tapi Sakura sama sekali tidak fokus dengan apa yang sedang berlangsung. Dirinya masih teringat dengan ciuman dikantin saat istirahat tadi, oh ayolah itu adalah _first kiss_ nya! Bibir yang ia jaga sejak ia kecil itu sudah ternodai oleh bibir Sasuke Uchiha yang _noteban_ adalah pangeran disekolahnya.

Mungkin jika Karin yang Sasuke cium, ia akan menjerit kegirangan atau meminta tambahan. Tapi tidak untuk Sakura! Bibirnya sudah tidak suci dan yang merenggutnya adalah seseorang yang Sakura sebal selama ia tinggal di sekolahnya.

Bagaimana Sakura bisa sebal? Ceritanya, dulu tepatnya saat ia berada dikelas 2 SMP...

 _Flashback_

" _Kau yakin dengan apa yang akan kau berikan?" tanya Ino menatap Sakura khawatir, ia tentu saja cemas karena sahabatnya sebentar lagi akan melakukan hal ekstream diluar dugaan._

" _Tentu saja! Tunggu dia datang!" ujar Sakura panik, ia rapikan rok rampel nya yang sempat kusut dan juga dasi beserta bajunya. Rambutnya yang sedikit memanjang ia luruskan dengan kedua lengannya. "Apa aku sudah rapi?" tanya Sakura menatap Ino meminta jawaban serius._

 _Ino menganggukan kepalanya dan tersenyum simpul, "Rapi!" ujar Ino membuat Sakura merasa percaya diri._

 _._

" _T-Teme, aku yakin jika kita masuk kedalam kelas kau akan mendapatkan satu surat cinta!" jelas Naruto dan menyeringai ketika ia mendapati Sakura yang tengah bersiap melihat kedatangan sahabatnya._

 _Sasuke diam, tidak menjawab namun masih tetap berjalan. Naruto semakin ingin tertawa ketika melihat Sasuke yang membuka pintu kelas dan badan Sakura yang semakin menegang._

" _Sa-Sasuke-_ kun _, i-ini surat dariku! Kumohon bacalah!" ujar Sakura dengan menundukan kepalanya kebawah, ia benar-benar tidak bisa membayangkan jika Sasuke mengatakan 'ya' dengan pengakuannya._

" _Hn, dasar gadis gendut! Seharusnya kau bercermin! Surat ini aku takut akan memakanku!" jelas Sasuke mengejek, siswa dalam kelas tertawa namun Naruto yang tadinya ingin tertawa terbahak-bahak menjadi diam. Pasalnya walau Naruto berencana tertawa tapi ketika melihat pujaan hatinya yang sempat menolaknya itu direndahkan Naruto menjadi merasa panas sendiri. Jika saja itu bukan sahabatnya!_

 _Sakura menangis, sungguh ini air mata rekor barunya. Karena bahkan Ayahnya saja tidak pernah membuat Sakura sampai menangis sesenggukan. Dengan segenap tenaganya Sakura berlari dari kelas, disertai dengan cekikikan-cekikikan murid dalam kelas._

 _End Of Flashback_

Oh dan Sakura masih dapat mengingat bagaimana raut wajah lelaki itu ketika menjelek-jelakannya didepan seluruh murid kelas 2 SMP nya dulu! Menyeringai merendahkan, memaki dengan nada menusuk, dan wajah yang seakan mengejek.

Apa laki-laki itu tidak ingat dengan apa yang ia lakukan dulu, atau memang Sasuke sudah lupa pada sosok gadis yang ia katakan 'gendut' karena nyatanya Sakura sudah berbadan langsing bak model yang dipapan atas.? Sungguh membingungkan!

Dan ketika bayangan itu berseliweran dipikirannya Sakura sungguh sebal dan akan menuntut perbuatan yang memalukan seperti sesaat sebelumnya. Dan jika bel tidak berbunyi, bisa saja Sakura memarahi Sasuke. Tapi karena dewi Fortuna sedang dalam pihak Sasuke terpaksa Sakura mengalah pada waktu.

"SAKURA! PERHATIKAN KETIKA AKU SEDANG BICARA DIDEPAN!" Jelas Guy menatap Sakura marah. Sakura kikuk ketika ia sudah diketahui tidak memerhatikan pelajaran yang berlangsung.

"M-maafkan aku _sensei_!" jawab Sakura tersenyum canggung. Namun Guy menggelengkan kepalanya dan menatap Sakura disertai senyuman penuh rahasia khasnya.

"Semangat mudamu harus tetap ada! Aku akan memberimu hukuman, kau harus membersihkan toilet siswa yang ada diseluruh sekolah!" jelas Guy menatap Sakura dengan alis tebalnya yang dinaikan satu keatas. Sakura terbelalak mendengarnya nyaris saja ia merasa kelopak mata itu akan mengeluarkan isinya.

"H-Hinata- _chan_ , hari ini hari apa sih? Rasanya aku sial sekali!" tanya Sakura memandang Hinata yang tepat berada disamping kursinya. Hinata menundukan kepalanya ketika Sakura berbicara.

Hinata cukup tau jika sebenarnya Sakura mengatakan hal basa-basi itu untuk mencari korban baru yang akan menemaninya. Tapi ayolah, Hinata akan segera pulang untuk tugasnya, jadi jangan paksa ia harus menuruti kemauan Sakura.

"Aku akan tetap disekolah! Sampai kau selesai mengerjakan perintahku, baru aku mengijinkan kau pulang ... **bersamaku**!" lanjut Guy yang sekarang tepat berada disamping bangku Sakura.

'SIALAN! SHANNAROO!' umpatnya dalam hati. "A-apa? T-tapi _sensei_ k-kau sedang tidak bercanda bukan?!" tanya Sakura terbelalak. Benarkah ia harus pulang dengan guru beralis tebal yang sering mengenakan pakaian ketat? Rasanya membayangkan saja Sakura tidak akan mampu, apalagi jika sampai terjadi dan ia rasakan...

Guy menggelengkan kepalanya lambat, membuat Sakura semakin memandang horror kearah gurunya. Apa-apaan ini? Sungguh hari sial yang menyebalkan! Tunggu! Hari sial memang selalu menyebalkan bukan?! Arrghhh..

Seluruh murid dalam kelasnya tertawa menertawakan nasib buruk Sakura yang sudah menantinya. Sakura mengrucutkan bibirnya, rasanya ini _de javu_ karena ia kembali teringat dengan sosok cinta pertama yang memalukannya didepan murid kelas.

"Okay, okay, okay!" jawab Sakura mengerlingkan kepalanya. Baiklah kenapa tidak ia turuti saja? Toh, bibirnya saja sudah ternodai, dan seperti peribahasa harta karun kosong kenapa harus dijaga?

Akhirnya Guy tersenyum puas dengan jawaban Sakura, anak didiknya yang memiliki rambut merah muda ini memang sudah menarik perhatiannya. Pasalnya Lee, anak didik kesayangannya itu amat tergila-gila dengan sosok Sakura, dan kali ini Guy merencanakan untuk mendekatkan mereka berdua.

~!~

"T-Teme! Sekarang latihan atau tidak?" tanya Naruto berteriak sebelum Sasuke melangkah lebih jauh dari kursinya. Sasuke menggeleng pelan dan kembali meneruskan langkahnya.

Sesaat tau jika sang kapten mengatakan tidak latihan Naruto segera berinisiatif untuk menemui Hinata, kekasihnya yang satu kelas dengan Sakura, mantan gadis yang ia sukai.

Sai, Neji, dan Shikamaru sudah lebih dulu pergi meninggalkan ruangan kelas. Tapi tidak dengan Naruto ia berjalan dengan amat sangat santai untuk menikmati indahnya hari karena kencan yang sudah didepan mata.

"Hinata- _chan_!" panggil Naruto mendekat kearah Hinata dengan cengiran kahsnya. Sakura tersenyum tipis melihat reaksi sahabatnya yang merona karena perlakuan Naruto, walau Sakura sendiri cukup tau tentang perasaan pemuda itu padanya.

"N-Naruto- _kun_ ," jawab Hinata gugup.

"Sakura- _chan_ kenapa kau masih ada disini? Apa kau tidak akan pulang?!" tanya Naruto menatap Sakura sipit, tidak biasanya Sakura ingin berlama-lama disekolahnya.

"Bodoh! Aku sedang dapat masalah dengan Guy- _sensei_! Ia menyuruhku untuk membersihkan toilet siswa sekarang! Jaa ne, semoga kencan kalian sukses!" ujar Sakura dan melenggang pergi dari hadapan pasangan yang tengah dimabuk _cinta_ itu.

"S-Sakura- _chan_..." ujar Hinata malu-malu.

Namun Sakura tetap melanjutkan langkahnya, ia tersenyum tipis ketika melihat wajah Hinata yang kembali memerah. Sungguh kesukaan tersendiri bagi Sakura untuk membuat pipi Hinata berwarna merah.

Sakura berjalan hingga ia sampai didepan pintu toilet siswa yang tidak jauh jaraknya dari kelas 11. Sebelum membuka kenop pintu Sakura mengambil nafas dalam-dalam untuk menetralisirkan keadaannya, ia berpikir positif jika para siswa sekolahnya memang sudah pulang dari sekolah mereka.

Kriet

Sakura tidak langsung menatap ruangan toilet siswa yang cukup besar itu, ia langsung menutup pintu agar tidak dicurigai oleh murid yang bisa saja melihatnya kebetulan.

"Hn, kau tau jika disini adalah toilet siswa?" tanya suara seseorang yang sangat Sakura kenal dan dulu sempat menjadi suara favoritenya. Namun kali ini suara itu membuatnya bergidik dan menegang bersamaan.

"Kenapa kau belum pulang?" tanya Sakura mengalihkan pembicaraannya. Ternyata tentang cinta pertama yang sukar dihilangkan itu memang benar kenyataannya.

Sasuke menatap Sakura seakan heran dengan pertanyaan gadis itu, bagaimana sesukanya saja bukan, dan Sasuke memang ingin membuang air kecil? Harusnya Sasuke yang bertanya kenapa Sakura ada ditoilet lelaki, walau _ia sudah tau_ apa masalahnya.

"H-hei sudahlah lupakan! Masih ada sesuatu yang perlu diselesaikan!" ujar Sakura menghela nafasnya, bukan menghela nafas bosan atau kesal tapi menghela nafas untuk menetralisikan detak jantungnya yang bertalu cepat.

CUP

"Hn, sampia jumpa!" ujar Sasuke datar dan berlalu dari hadapan Sakura setelah meninggalkan jejak di bibirnya.

'Rasanya masih tetap manis,' ujar Sasuke dalam hati.

~!~

"Wah.. Teme, kenapa kau langsung kesini saja? Aku dengar setelah selesai Sakura- _chan_ dihukum ia akan di ajak kencan oleh Guy- _sensei_ loh?!" tanya Naruto mencoba menyulut rasa lain di diri Sasuke.

Sasuke diam dan ia menggelengkan kepalanya, "Bukan masalahku!" ujar Sasuke singkat dan berlalu meninggalkan sekolahannya.

"Dasar Teme! Sudah untung Hinata- _chan_ memberitahunya, tapi tetap saja rasa terimakasih itu enggan ia katakan!" decak Naruto pelan.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **A/N**

Wkwk ini aku kurangi adegan _hot to the hot_ nya karena rated yang sudah di T-,-tapi mau gimana lagi yah.. jadinya gini chap duanya^^ ini sudah update kilat karena memang didalam folder baru sudah ada 3 jadi cepet :D

Balas review non Log-In...

Rury : Haha ini Multi Chap^^ soalnya oneshoot otak nya buntu sama ide yang belum kelar :3 makasih reviewnya

Tafis : Sudah dilanjut^^

Hyuuga Dekita : Wkwk ini sudah dilanjut :3

Ifaharra SasuSaku : Haha ini sudah dilanjuut, makasih semangatnya^^

Ticacaw : Sudaaah update kilat^^

Achi : Wkwk makasih ini sudah dilanjut^^

Me : Sudah :)

ToruPerri : Sudaah dilanjut ;)

Guest : Whaha, tapi sejujurnya memang fic ini sudah ada di DM sejak aku buka akun baru dan sebelum aku tau dan baca fic Richhi tapi aku ragu publishnya karena bingung di rated apa :3 haha kalo garing maaf deh... :) tapi jangan non log ini dong biar aku bisa liat tulisan ga garing sepertimu ;) maafkan aku ka Ricchi jika ini memang seperti memplagiati kaka :D

* * *

Beneran Ricchi- _senpai_ balas aku di PM yah^^ Gomen beberapa reviewer lagi ada yang belum di balas :p

Untuk yang Log-in check PM dan yah...

See you next day :)


End file.
